The New Moon's Vengeance
by Never An Honest Word
Summary: An orphaned boy who knows nothing of his original family sets out on a journey to discover his fate, which has been set to be controlled by a dark and powerful being. His adventure will take him across the world to save not only himself, but the whole world from the clutches of the dark lord. Rated T for language, violence and slight adult themes. OC/OC
1. Prologue Part 1: The Sealing of Fate

Prologue: The Sealing of Fate

The snow fell softly upon the Krios mountain range, blanketing the great spires in a fine coating of powder. A few sparse patches of trees stood out on the mountains, mostly dusted in snow. A few Pokémon stood digging in the snow for food, bathed in moonlight.

All was well.

Aside from the pair of travelers staggering up to the peak of the tallest mountain, Mount Iapetus. That was DEFINITELY not normal; especially by the fact that they both wore dark cloaks with red marks around the neck area, as well as a white hood. One, a taller, more muscular one, carried a small black bundle, and the other, shorter and more womanly, walked with the aid of a staff.

"Atlas… how much farther?" the one with the staff asked, her voice quavering.

"Not much father, Em," the other, Atlas, replied.

"That's what you said an hour ago," Em said, dropping to one knee. "N-not that I wouldn't do anything for the Dark Lord, but…"

Atlas just sighed, helping her up and continuing on his way. They walked in silence for another half hour, until finally they reached a semi-flat area near the peak. It was bare aside from two trees, spread about thirteen feet apart from each other, and stuck against the edge of the mountain.

Atlas reached a hand inside his cloak and withdrew a red-and-white capsule. He pressed a button on the middle of it and threw it into the air with a whisper of, "Awaken, Beartic…" as a large polar bear standing on its hind legs appeared in a flash of white light. Beartic shook its fists and roared a thunderous roar.

Atlas pulled back his hood, revealing a tanned, handsome face with regal features and almond-shaped green eyes, with a mass of blonde hair framing his heart-shaped face. He smiled slightly. "It has been a while, my friend," he said, touching the bear's snout. "I need your assistance once more." He turned his head to the space between the trees. "See the snow-covered cliff wall? I need you to hit it with all your might, so that the entrance will be shown."

Beartic roared once more, and lunged toward the wall, pulling its right arm back. It struck its huge fist against the cliff face and shook the whole mountain. Slowly, the snow fell away from the wall in a small avalanche, revealing the entrance to a dark cave. Atlas smiled.

"Excellent work, my friend," he said, "thank you." He pressed the button on the capsule, known as a Pokéball, once more, and the polar bear disappeared in the same flash of light it arrived in. Atlas replaced the Pokéball and pulled out another. "Awaken, Rapidash." He said softly, and a yellowish unicorn with a fiery mane appeared, neighing happily. Atlas patted the horse on the snout and smiled once more. "Good to see you, too."

"You had a HORSE?!" Em growled. "You had a FREAKING HORSE and you didn't even think about letting me ride it? Your WIFE? Who just gave BIRTH?!" She shook back her hood and revealed a scowling, heart-shaped face framed with red hair and dotted with freckles. Her blue eyes gleamed in the moonlight. "WHY did you not tell me?"

Atlas gives her a sly smile. "You never asked."

"I love you, but sometimes I hate you," Em muttered.

"Ginger rage, much?" Atlas said, chuckling at his own joke.

"Fuck off…" she said, scowling.

"I'd say you could ride him now, but the tunnel's too low," Atlas said softly. He patted Rapidash's flank and whispered, "Go ahead, buddy. Lead the way."

Rapidash whinnied and trotted forward, while Em and Atlas followed close after. "Mnemosyne, stick close to me," Atlas whispered to his wife.

"Alright," she said softly, sticking to her husband like glue.

Eventually the trio arrived in a dimly lit chamber with barely burning braziers flanking a large obelisk with elaborate carvings on it. In front of it laid a raised platform, like an altar, made of what appeared to be polished bronze.

"This is it, Em," Atlas breathed, taking in the sight. "This is where the Dark Lord shall rise once more…"

"Yes… but must it be our son who is to be his vessel?" Em whispered sadly. She took the bundle from Atlas, and looked down at the blonde-haired baby boy who slept soundly, enveloped in the warmth of the blankets.

"As much as I wish for it not to be, it is so," Atlas replied remorsefully. "I don't want this for our son, but… it is too late to back out… prepare the ceremony."

Em sighed and withdrew a dagger from her cloak. She placed the tip of it to the skin of her left hand and traced a half circle, opening a small incision. She then did the same with Atlas.

Meanwhile, Atlas had taken the baby and placed him on the altar. He spread the blankets around the boy and softly kissed his forehead. Mnemosyne traced a full moon on the child's forehead with the dagger, creating a dark red sphere.

Atlas began chanting, while Em kneeled, tears beginning to stream down her face. She didn't want this fate for her son, for him to be condemned before he had a chance to defend himself. But this was part of the prophecy.

"Come, Dark Lord…" Atlas finished, bowing his head. Immediately the braziers in the room faded entirely and the room went cold.

A harsh voice, one that sounded like a crypt door creaking open, growled, "Atlas and Mnemosyne Asano… you have come to fulfill the prophecy, have you not? To do as I commanded by offering your son to me?"

"Yes, my lord," Atlas said, dropping to one knee.

"Good… the time for me to arise is long overdue. Many of my followers have deserted me… yet you have remained faithful… for that, you shall be rewarded…" the Dark Lord whispered.

A blinding light filled the room, and the blood-moon on the baby's forehead then became a scar. The boy opened his eyes, which were once light green, but from then on were dark black.

The Dark Lord's voice rung out through the chamber, "Thank you, my disciples. You shall be rewarded… your son shall receive no harm…" the whole mountain started shaking. "And your deaths shall be swift."

With that, the boy disappeared, and Mount Iapetus collapsed. The Dark Lord's cold laugh rung out across the mountain range, now devoid of its highest peak and filled with rubble. Hundreds of Pokémon were buried in the avalanche, and two human souls were lost.

And the snow fell softly upon the Krios mountain range.


	2. Prologue Part 2: Sixteen Years Later

Prologue, Part 2: Sixteen Years Later

My dream begins the same as usual. I'm floating in a dark void surrounded by nothingness. Then a dark form appears, barely discernible against the blackness. It appears to have a tattered dark cloak on, with red spikes around the top of its body. Normally it just stands there and stares at me—freaking me the hell out, by the way. But this time is different.

This time, it speaks in a dry, harsh voice, like a crypt door creaking open. "William…" it says. "I finally can speak with you."

"W-who the hell are you?" I demand. It's a question I've asked many times, but this is the first time I may get an answer. "And what do you want?"

The creature chuckles. "It's always the same questions. Who are you…" it begins to circle me, drawing closer and eying me like its prey. "What do you want…" It's closer now. "Why are you doing this…"

The area lights up a little. Just enough to see the figure clearly. It appears to be a phantom, with a long, tattered cloak, thin arms and a white hood. I can smell its breath, which is worse than the stench of a thousand rotting corpses.

"All you need to know is… I am the Dark Lord." It says. "The Guardians of Order have been managing to keep me at bay for quite some time, but now that I almost have enough strength, they're having trouble. I can speak to you now…" The Dark Lord comes closer. "I can smell you…" he sniffs me. "I can touch you…!" he says, taking one of his phantom arms and slashing at me. His long claws cut my shoulder and I wince in pain.

"Damn it!" I yell out, dropping to one knee.

He laughs, a cruel, harsh one and picks me up by the throat. "Listen to me, boy… you were chosen long ago to be my vessel for when I return… you shall fulfill the promise made. You will fulfill the prophecy and help me rule the world… and in return, you will be permitted to live." He throws me to the ground.

"I-if you want me to live long enough to be your vessel… what can you gain by hurting me?!" I demand.

He grins. "This isn't reality, you fool! You aren't actually being hurt… yet."

I struggle up. "What can you gain by hurting me?" I repeat.

"Toughening you up, boy!" he roars. "But eventually, I won't need to hurt you… when we rule the world."

"Aren't you supposed to ask me before I serve you?" I ask sarcastically.

"Haven't you been listening to me, boy?! You were born for this position!" he growls.

"…And if I refuse?"

"Then you too shall be killed. Along with the rest of your worthless species." He smirks. "But you won't be able to refuse… it's far too late. You have bore my mark since you were a baby… only now, when it is too late, does the enemy discover that YOU are to be my vessel… and now, it is far too late." He groans. "Shit. My time here is drawing to a close. But we shall meet again, William. And remember… You. Are. Mine."

With that, he disappears and I awaken in a cold sweat. "What the fuck was that…?" I whisper.

I've had that dream for the past three years, but only now has this "Dark Lord" said anything. This is seriously freaking me out… perhaps this is all just a bad, recurring dream.

But it seems too real to be one… I look at the clock. Three o'clock in the morning, May thirtieth.

The day I turn sixteen.

But I'll talk to Dad about this in the morning… when people are actually up, I mean.

I can't go back to sleep—no, not _can't_, I _won't_. I'm not going to risk another dream like that. Not now.

But even opposed to all the fear in me, there is something deep down in there that is telling me to be brave and to not bend to the will of the Dark Lord. Something that says he isn't strong enough to do anything.

Perhaps… perhaps I'm just overreacting… am I?

**Hey guys, this is Never An Honest Word—a.k.a. Chase—here, with Part Two of the Prologue. This is my first Pokémon fanfic, and the last main series game I played was parts of Platinum, so my knowledge may be a little rusty, so forgive me on that. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'll try to update tomorrow. Now, to respond to a review—thank you, by the way, to pikachu0311, who was the first reviewer!**

**Anyway, pika—can I call you pika?—to answer your questions, I did get a little bit of concept from Harry Potter, yes, but I've mostly been brainstorming this idea for a while. And only to a certain degree, Will isn't going to be controlled right away, because the Dark Lord isn't powerful enough. Not yet, anyway. Also, if just reading this scares you, imagine how I feel writing? I literally scared myself shitless writing the first chapter, and even now I'm kind of scared after writing this chapter :P **

**Anyway, hope y'all enjoyed, remember, review and I will love you guys forever! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 1: The First Major Catastrophe

Chapter 1: The First Major Catastrophe

Okay, since my dream, I've burnt down five jungles and twenty forests—no, not ACTUAL jungles and forests, you silly goose peoples! MINECRAFT forests; that's what I do when I'm pissed or freaked out, play Minecraft. Usually I'll build something and then burn it down, or just plain burn down a whole biome.

Still hasn't helped one bit. Neither has my Absol, Thanatos, which has been with me since I was just a baby. Thanatos has almost ALWAYS managed to calm me down when I'm mad or scared. He's just always been able to soothe me, and it's like I can hear his calming words… literally.

I sigh and recline back in my computer chair, and I decide to play a Survival Games—which is basically _The Hunger Games_ in Minecraft; an all-out fight to the death against twenty-three others. I pull up Skype to see if any of my friends are on and ready to play.

"Yes…" I say. "Jordan's on." There's a bit of an electronic ringing in my headphones and the message: "CAPTAINSPARKLEZ IS CALLING YOU" I click accept, and Jordan—a.k.a. CaptainSparklez's voice fills my ears.

"What's up, Will?" he asks.

"Not much, kinda freaked out from a dream, but other than that just getting ready to play Survival Games," I reply.

"Nice, can I join you?" he asks; Jordan loves the Survival Games; he's one of those guys who gets to be in all those Machnima Games. Yeah, THAT Jordan.

"Damn right," I say; I sign into the server and I'm immediately met by Jordan. His skin is a guy in a suit with a beard. Oh, and he has a Machinima cape.

"Heeeey dood." He says, crouching and mimicking TheBajanCanadian. His impression's pretty good.

"Chop, chop, Biggums?" I ask hopefully.

"Get an axe first," he says. I take a glance at our surroundings: The arena is a huge jungle. The Cornucopia is literally a golden horn, like in the book, and it's filled with chests.

The Games start, and we play for a while. I got an iron axe from the middle and I killed two people immediately.

"Yo ass is on the choppin' block!" I say with a slight grin as I "axe" someone a question and kill him.

"So, you said you had a weird dream?" Jordan asks.

"Yeah… it was weird. It had some guy that looked like a phantom. He was acting kind of like Voldemort in _Harry Potter_… except for some weird reason, I was Harry."

"That's odd…" Jordan mutters, though I can detect something in his voice… interest? Fear?

"I know. I would've thought I would've been Sirius or Neville."

"…Yeah." Jordan says… "Oh, shit!"

"What?!" I say. "Your ass on the choppin' block, Biggums?"

"Sort of, except this guy has a sword!"

"What kind?"

"Diamond—shit. I'm dead." Comes his reply.

Then my Minecraft crashes. "Damn it!" I yell.

"What?"

"Minecraft crashed for me…"

"That sucks… oh, by the way," Jordan says, "happy birthday, man."

"Thanks," I say, smiling slightly. "Anyway, I better go… talk to you later, dude."

"See you later."

I hang up, and I go open up my door. It's about six A.M. now, and as soon as my door opens, a lithe form bumps right into my and bowls me over. I laugh a little. "What's up, Thanatos?"

He tilts his head at me and wags his tail a little; it's like I can hear him say, "Happy birthday."

I rub the Disaster Dog Pokémon's head, and stand up. "Let's go get some breakfast, bro."

Knowing my dad, he should probably be down in the kitchen now; whenever I ask him why he's up so early, he'd say that he used to have to get up every morning to cook for his nine brothers and sisters, and help them with everything they needed, so that it was just a habit.

Sure enough, when I walk into the kitchen, there's my dad. "What's going on, Dad?" I ask.

"Wassup dawg?" Thanatos seems to say; he's got his head out in that goofy fashion that always seems like he's talking like an idiot.

"Mornin' Will." Dad says, shoving whatever he's making into the oven. He turns around and gives me that usual squinty-eyed grin. "Happy birthday, kid."

I smile slightly. "Thanks… can I talk to you for a second?"

"Yeah, sure," he says, motioning for me to sit at the table. I take a quick glance around the kitchen; everything's as it is: The white walls decorated with pictures of me and him, pictures of him and his old friends Ash and Misty, and at a wedding with this one guy who's tall and royal-looking with blonde hair standing next to a woman in a bridal gown with long red hair, freckles and green eyes. I've asked him who they are before, but he just says, "Old friends."

"What's up?" he asks.

"Last night… I had the dream again," I say. "But… this time, it was different. The shape, it actually talked to me…" I shudder.

His tan face goes pale, and his spiky black hair stands on end. "It… talked to you?"

"Yeah… it said something about me being chosen for something… chosen since my birth." I say.

"I see…" he says, returning to normal and regaining his composure. "Will… I think it may be best if you take a walk. Clear your head, you know. Take Thanatos; I gotta go prepare something."

"Alright," I say and I rush up the stairs to get dressed. I put on my favourite blue running shorts and green Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles t-shirt (the original 1987 series, that is.) as well as my running shoes. Thanatos follows me up and back down the stairs, and we run out the door.

We run for a little while, before just kicking back and taking a leisurely walk around Vedanturf Town, situated in central Hoenn. There's not much to see, it's your normal small town, with houses, a park, and two schools—one a elementary/middle school, the other a high school.

"Hey, Will!" a girl's voice says. I turn and see one of my good friends, Marzia, walking toward me. She's got long blonde hair and blue eyes, as well as long legs. We've been friends since first grade. Just for y'all's information, she's half-Canadian, half-Swedish. And no, she has never met PewDiePie, so don't even ask.

I've also been madly in love with her since second grade.

"Hey, Marzia," I say, smiling. "What's up?"

"Not much, just going out for a run," she says. Then she adds with a wink, "Were you waiting for me?"

I smile a little. "Sure I was."

"Great, I like having someone to run with." She says, chuckling a little. "Oh, by the way, happy birthday."

"Thanks, Marzia." I say, smiling a little wider. We jog for a little while, with Thanatos trailing behind me. I look back to make sure he's following, and he gives me the closest thing to a roguish smile that an Absol can give, and it's like I can hear him say, "Hundred bucks if you can get into her pants, mate."

I sort of laugh, but I cover it up as a cough.

"You okay?" Marzia asks, concerned.

"Yeah, just… think I swallowed a fly," I make up the excuse. Yeah, I get kind of awkward around her.

She laughs a little. "Well, that kinda sucks."

I smile… this is one of the moments that I like; just me and her, no one else. Well, Thanatos, but he doesn't count.

"HEY!" Thanatos bares his teeth in a false-threatening way. "I count, jackass."

Okay, that time I think I actually heard him… never mind.

But this is one of the moments I like. The one time she's not even slightly on my mind, because she's right next to me.

There's a HUGE explosion; I see smoke rising off several buildings off in the direction of… of my house.

Dad…!

"What the hell was that?" Marzia mutters; she's stumbled to the ground. I help her up.

"Marzia, I gotta go. That explosion… it was near my house," I say.

"O-okay," she says, seemingly shaken. I turn to run back, but she stops me with, "Wait!" I turn around and she kisses me on the cheek. "Be safe," she says.

And Thanatos and I take off running back home.

**Okay, so that's the end of the OFFICIAL chapter one! Sorry for a bit of delay, I was finishing moving furniture into my new apartment, so I didn't get much of a chance to finish this. It would've been out a lot earlier, but my favourite movie came on, so I was kind of distracted :I Sorry about that. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed; can you figure out who Will's "Dad" is? And yes, Will CAN actually hear/mentally talk to Thanatos, because they have such a strong connection, and the Dark Lord enables him to be able to talk to Dark-types. Thanatos is meant to be his epic partner-bro/comedy relief. Also, the part with Jordan/CaptainSparklez is ABSOLUTELY necessary, because Jordan is supposed to appear later on in the series. **

**Once more, hope y'all enjoyed, thanks for reading, make sure to review, and, in an indirect quote to TheBajanCanadian, "Slap dat favourite button with yo forehead!" And have a great day/night/whatever.**


	4. Chapter 2: The Dark Lord's Revenge

Chapter 2: The Dark Lord's Revenge

"Shit, shit, shit," I mutter, running toward home as Thanatos trots alongside me. The smoke is beginning to settle. This can NOT be good…

"Don't worry, Will," Thanatos seems to say, "it'll all be alright."

I begin to pick up a little speed, more than I had before as I near my part of town. I stop on a dime and stare in horror at the scene that lays before me: hollow shells are left where homes once stood. Charred corpses are strewn throughout the streets. There are a few rogue fires still burning, but most have burned out by now.

"No…" I whisper. "No…! Dad!" I run toward my house and find that it's only barely standing. Most of the second floor has collapsed, and the first is barely standing.

I burst through the door and look around. Tears begin to well up in my eyes as I see my dad's form sprawled across the floor, most of his body covered in rubble. "Dad!" I murmur. I kneel beside him.

"W-Will…" he whispers. "Will…"

"Dad, what happened…?"

"N-not much time… must tell you…" he coughs. "The truth…"

"The truth…? What're you—?"

"Not your dad…" he says. "Sixteen years ago, your parents… they made me your godfather. Atlas and Mnemosyne… they're the couple on the fridge… they went astray the path of light… they joined the legions of the Dark Lord… they died *cough* attempting to resurrect him," he points to the circular scar on my forehead. "You were with them that night, but you survived… you appeared on my doorstep, and I took you in… *cough* don't know what happened that night… everyone thought his followers were defeated years ago… *cough* by the Guardians of Order… but they're back. They did this…" I can see the light beginning to fade in his eyes. "The Guardians… they should be coming soon… but, quick, take the long, wrapped gift… it will be useful to you…"

"Dad…" I say, tears streaming steadily down my face.

"…Call me Brock," he whispers, then adds with a slight smile, "one more thing. *Cough* Beware the ides of March…"

"Always the comedian," I say with a watery chuckle.

His breathing slows, and finally his life ends. I close his eyes. Thanatos howls a little and nudges Brock's forehead.

I stand and scream. "Why the HELL does this have to happen to me?!"

"Will, get the package," Thanatos seems to say… wait, how could I get that from him just by his look…? "You're just now figuring that out?"

"Holy shit!"

"Don't yell!" Thanatos says. "Yes, I'm talking, but is this really the first time you've thought about it?"

"…Well, no."

"Exactly. Treat it like any other time."

"O-kay…?" I say, slightly uneasy.

"Good. Now go get the package. Quick!"

I run into the living room, which is where all my presents are. I find the long gift and open it… "A sword?!"

Thanatos laughs, although it sounds more like a mix of laughing and barking. "Ha, it's been quite some time since I've seen this sword…" he paws at it. "_Inazuma_… light as a feather, yet swift and deadly as lightning."

The sword is about thirty inches long, and styled like an Egyptian Khopesh. Along the hilt, the word "Asano" is engraved in Japanese characters. In the slight darkness of the room, it gives off a bit of a purplish-silver light.

"This sword… it belonged to my father, didn't it?" I ask.

"Yes," Thanatos says quietly. "Once."

There's another explosion, but farther away. The house shakes a bit, and I hear some cracking and creaking. I should go…

I run up to what's left of my room and sift through the rubble. I find my iPhone, my laptop and my hiking bag, which holds a lot of supplies: Food, Gatorade, books and clothes. This should be enough; I sling the bag with all of my stuff on my back, and Thanatos and I run out of the house. More smoke rises from the other side of town; I want to go there, but Thanatos says that it's best to go. I put _Inazuma _into the sword holster on my back.

Then I hear a voice behind me—a rather familiar one, at that. "I KNEW they were still at it! I told the others to be wary…"

"Jordan?" I ask, turning around. There he is, CaptainSparklez himself. He's got his black hair, brown eyes, just like on YouTube, except he's shaved off his facial hair.

"Will?" he says. "What're you—oh, I get it. I was supposed to come here to get you."

"What are you talking about?" I ask.

"The Guardians. They sent me." he explains.

"The Guardians? As in the Guardians of Order?"

"Yes," he says. "As in, the Guardians of Order who thought they had seen the last of the Dark Lord and his group fourteen years ago."

"So… you're a Guardian?"

"Yes… well, a Guardian-in-training. My parents were Guardians, though," he says. "But now's not the time for small talk. We've got to be going; they're probably still in the area, so we've got to get out quick, before night falls." He pulls a red-and-white capsule, a Pokéball, and tosses it into the air. "Go, Mysterion!" he says, and in a bright flash of light, a green Pokémon with red edges around its wings appears. It looks sort of like a bug mixed with a dragon.

"Get on," he says.

"Hold on," he says. I rummage through my bag to find Thanatos's Pokéball. He rarely goes in it, but I keep it around just in case. "Thanatos, return."

Thanatos disappears into the Pokéball, and I climb onto the Flygon's back.

"Mysterion, fly us back to base," Jordan commands, climbing on behind me. I wrap my arms around the Dragon-type's neck, and his mighty wings begin flapping vigorously. We lift off, and we begin flying swiftly through the air. The cool wind bites at me through my t-shirt and running shorts.

"I wish I knew I was going to be flying," I say, "it's pretty cold. Should've put on some pants."

"What, did you expect you'd be walking?" Jordan snickers a little.

"Actually yes," I say, embarrassed a little.

Jordan laughs slightly. "My God, didn't Brock tell you anything?"

"He said someone from the Guardians would be coming, but… wait, how do you know Brock?"

"He was a Guardian during the time my parents were. He was present in the battle where my dad almost died. Saved his ass." Jordan explains. "Is he alright?"

"…He's dead," I say softly.

"Oh… I'm sorry," he says.

"He was the only father I ever knew… and now he's dead…"

"It's going to be alright… he served his position well. He was a good man…" Jordan says soothingly. We begin a descent. "We're going down to the base now. Get ready for a wet incoming."

"What do you—Holy shit!" I say as water pours down on us. Freaking waterfall. "That was freaking cold!"

He laughs. "You'll get used to it," he says. "Looks like we've got a welcome party."

We've entered a large stone cavern, pretty plain, just bare gray walls, except with what appear to be landing strips. A group of people have assembled in front of Flygon, and at the front is an old man with grayish-green hair, tan skin and a lab coat.

And he doesn't look happy.

**Hey guys, Chase here with the second official chapter of The New Moon's Vengeance. I told y'all that Jordan would have an important role to play! Also, Brock and Atlas (Will's real dad, if you don't remember) were best friends, which is why he was the godfather. **

**Also, in response to Pika, the concept of "love since second grade" is literally the concept of love to a second grader—in other words, a HUGE crush on someone. Although with a father-figure like Brock, he didn't get much of a good explanation between love and crushes. Also, I figured I should add that Brock ended up marrying Pike Queen Lucy, but she died during the war versus the Dark Lord's minions, before they could have any children. **

**Anyway, hope you all enjoyed the chapter, I'll do my best to have a new chapter out by tomorrow! Thanks again for reading! Remember, review, and slap dat alert/favourite button with yo forehead, and have a great day!**


End file.
